Joslyn IJsberen
Joslyn Sophie "IJsberen" was born in 3173 on Aomori. Joslyn ended up joining the UPC after being smuggled by its agents out of prison and onto Yakiyah. She joined the IUWC in 3198 with the goal of helping to organize worker advocacy. She went on to be elected as Commissar within the IUWC the same year. She also serves in the Ministry of Internal Affairs as apart of the Yakiyan Mandate Constitutional Assembly. She served one term on the council of the Unified People's Collective before stepping down to focus on domestic politics on Yakiyah representing the IUWC in legislature. Traits and Appearance Joslyn is 27 and has a tanned white skin tone with shoulder-length brunet hair. She keeps her hair down or tied back by the occasional Edelrot Flower marked bandana. She is also recognizable by the pink diamond tattoo on her left hand. She is considered friendly by most of her UPC comrades but also deceptively wrathful with the ability to quickly switch from kindness to malice. Biography Joslyn "IJsberen" was considered an upstart from a young age, constantly being caught with local workers groups and reading 'treasonous material' such as The Great Divide. Joslyn was arrested in 3187 after bombing a local Reticulum facility where she claimed they were "oppressing workers and abusing their inalienable rights". She was arrested alongside her brother, Bonifacius "De Vechter", who is currently reported missing since the Chain Agency took control of Gleipnir where he was serving his sentence. Joslyn was given a 32-year sentence on Gleipnir for her acts but only served one year while in holding on the moon of Khal. She smuggled off of Khal by the UPC's covert transport network, Harvest Trail. The smugglers brought her to Yakiyah where she arrived in 3188, just before the UPC gained de facto control of the planet. Following the formation of the Yakiyahn Mandate Constitutional Assembly, she joined the new Yakiyan Ministry of Internal Affairs after its formation in June of 3200. Early Life Joslyn Sophie "IJsberen" was born in 3173 on Aomori and raised by her mothers on one of the planet's more isolated islands. Her mothers, Lieke and Maud, were respectively a farmer and a factory worker. Until her arrest she was the eigth generation of her family to work their farm on Aomori. She grew up with her two older brothers, Bonifacius and Rudolf. After being gifted a copy of The Great Divide by her brother Rudolf she began to become obsessed with the concept of class and philosophy. As of tradition, her family amused at her newfound interest in philosophical material gave her the nickname, IJsberen, which means one who paces back and forth aimlessly lost in thought. Education Joslyn was taught most of her worldly knowledge and idealisms by her elder brothers who were collaborators with many local workers' groups on Aomori. Although allowed educating in her family's craftsmanship and labor duties she sought out higher educational material obtaining it through bribery and theft of local Reticulum facilities. Category:Characters Category:Unified People's Collective Members Category:Patreons